1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile and motor vehicle safety equipment, and more specifically to a safety bumper system for absorbing impacts. A first embodiment of the present safety bumper also includes fire suppressant means therewith. While the bumper is particularly adapted for installation to the rear end of a motor vehicle, it may also be installed upon the forward end. A simplified front bumper with a contact signaling system is another embodiment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing traffic congestion over the years has led to ever increasing numbers of collisions, both major and minor. The typical collision involves front-to-rear contact between two automobiles or other motor vehicles, due to following too closely in heavy traffic, inattentive driving on the part of the following driver, or for whatever other reason. Such collisions have become so frequent, that federally mandated standards have been implemented to require major automobile manufacturers to provide protection for critical components, e.g., lighting and signalling systems) in the event of a minor impact of a "five mile per hour bumper" regulation.
While the above noted regulation generally allows an automobile to be driven legally and safely after an accident until such time as repairs may be made, the fact remains that damage generally occurs to the bumper structure itself, with such bumper damage being relatively costly to repair. This is because the design of bumpers has been changed over the years in order to meet the Federal standards, and this has resulted in bumpers which serve well to protect other vehicle structures, but which may be damaged extensively and expensively themselves in a minor collision.
Furthermore, while federal standards provide protection for vehicle lighting systems and other critical components in relatively minor collisions, they do nothing to protect the structure in more major collisions involving higher closing speeds. Such accidents can seriously jeopardize various systems of the vehicle, with such system damage potentially endangering occupants of the vehicle in an otherwise relatively non-hazardous collision. A past example of such is the recall of the Ford Pinto automobile for additional protection of the fuel tank due to its vulnerability to damage from rear impacts. While in many cases such an impact did not directly endanger the occupants of the vehicle, the rupture of the fuel tank and resulting fire created further injury and even led to some deaths among vehicle occupants who had otherwise sustained only relatively minor, or perhaps no, injuries.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a safety bumper incorporating spring means to absorb relatively minor impact forces without incurring damage to the bumper structure itself, or to other portions of the vehicle structure. The present safety bumper also incorporates a fire control system comprising a collapsible bladder disposed between the bumper and underlying relatively fixed bumper support structure of the vehicle. Impacts sufficient to collapse the bumper also serve to collapse the bladder, causing the bladder to eject a fire suppressant substance from a nozzle. The nozzle may be located in the vicinity of the vehicle fuel tank, or other critical area as desired.
Another aspect of a minor front collision with another automobile or wall is the difficulty of estimating the clearance by the driver because of the projecting front bumpers. Therefore, a second embodiment of the present invention utilizes a simplified and economical front bumper which will notify the driver by way of a dashboard signal such as a buzzer or warning light upon contact.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,520 issued on Mar. 18, 1969, to Norvan O. Kearns et al., titled "Spring Biased Shock Absorbing Bumper," describes a bumper mounted upon longitudinally disposed rods which are free to slide within relatively fixed brackets immovably affixed to the vehicle structure. Compression springs are disposed between the bumper and fixed structure. The Kearns et al. assembly differs from the present invention in that (1) the Kearns et al. springs are not concentric with their telescoping shafts; (2) Kearns et al. do not provide tension springs to provide a counterforce to assist in extending the bumper after impact; and (3) Kearns et al. do not provide any form of fire suppressant means, which feature including concentric springs and tension springs are in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,248 issued on Sep. 3, 1974, to Felix Wossner et al., titled "Shock-Absorbing Bumper Arrangement," describes a shock absorber having constant resistance as the piston velocity decreases toward the end of its stroke. No bumper attachment or spring recovery means is disclosed in the Wossner et al. patent, nor is any fire suppressant means disclosed, as is provided in the present safety bumper invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,483 issued on Sep. 10, 1974 to J. F. Palmer, titled "Shock Absorbing Bumper System", describes a system incorporating both hydraulic or pneumatic telescoping shock absorbers and coil springs concentrically disposed therearound. The Palmer system also incorporates means for retracting and extending the bumpers as desired, and for automatically gearing down the vehicle upon impact, both of which systems are beyond the scope of the present invention. Palmer does not provide any tension springs for providing a counterforce to the compression of the bumper, as provided by the present system, nor does Palmer provide any fire suppressant means with his bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,595 issued on Dec. 31, 1974, to Alain E. Plegat, titled "Shock-Absorber For Vehicles And The Like," describes a bumper system incorporating a series of crush washers (corrugated stampings, etc.) which are flattened upon impact to the bumper. The Plegat bumper utilizes a plurality of longitudinal rods upon which the washers are stacked, but does not provide any shock absorbing spring means, counterforce tension spring means, or fire suppressant means, all of which are parts of the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,397 issued on Jun. 1, 1976, to John Janci, titled "Energy-Absorbing Bumper System," describes a system incorporating a gas-filled bumper shell in combination with a plurality of spring loaded telescoping bumper mounts. The springs are held in a compressed state until impact further momentarily compresses the struts, whereupon the springs are released to counteract the impact. The gas filled bumper also assists in absorbing impact, but the gas is not a fire suppressant substance, nor is it routed to any vital areas of the vehicle, as in the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,669 issued on Jun. 8, 1976, to Mikio Kaneko describes an automobile fire fighting apparatus comprising an outer container containing a fire extinguishing composition and an inner container containing a high pressure gas with a plunger for activating the fire extinguishers upon impact. The fire extinguishers are to be located in the engine compartment and near the fuel tank. The apparatus is distinguishable for its location other than the bumpers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,098 issued on May 24, 1977, to Tadeusz Powaska, titled "Bumper Assembly For A Motor Vehicle," describes a bumper system having two opposed lateral bumpers with telescoping struts and compression springs. No secondary counteracting tension springs are provided for restoring the original positions of the lateral bumpers, which restoring spring means is a part of the present rearward and/or forward bumper invention. Powaska also provides mutually interacting forward and rearward bumpers, with compression of one of the bumpers resulting in the retraction of the opposite bumper. The Powaska system requires a separate frame and body construction for the automobile with which it is used, which construction is not common in contemporary automobiles. The present system can be used with so-called "unibody" construction. Moreover, Powaska does not provide any fire suppressant means with his bumper system, which means is a part of the present bumper invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,752 issued on Aug. 5, 1980, to Gail J. Waller describes a vehicular fire suppressant system having a frangible fire extinguishant housing for passenger cars and fuel tanker trucks comprising an elongated cylindrical housing located near the rear axle of the car or on top of the truck's tank. The system is distinguishable for its critical location behind the car's rear axle in order to envelop the fuel tank with the fire extinguishing composition in a rear end collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,661 issued on Sep. 17, 1985, to Theodore L. Hawk, titled "Truck Bumper and Step Device," describes a pivotally mounted bumper assembly for attachment beneath the rear door of a truck body or the like. The Hawk bumper system includes a pair of shock absorbers and concentric springs extending from the lower portions of the bumper, forwardly and upwardly to secure to the underlying frame of the vehicle forwardly of the pivotal bumper attachment points. The device does not move linearly as in the present safety bumper, but rather pivots arcuately. Moreover, no fire suppressant means is disclosed by Hawk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,493 issued on Nov. 25, 1986, to Donald G. Hillebrand et al., titled "Self-Restoring Energy Absorbing Bumper Mount," describes a bumper having a telescoping tube surrounded by a deformable plastic cylinder. The plastic cylinder is deformed upon bumper impact, and collapses in a predetermined manner within an outer shell. A precompressed spring is provided about the telescoping tube. However, the spring does nothing to absorb impact, as do the springs of the present safety bumper. Rather, the spring of the Hillebrand et al. bumper system serve only to extend the bumper to its original position after impact and the resulting collapse of the deformable plastic cylinder. Moreover, Hillebrand et al. do not provide any fire suppressant means, as provided in the present safety bumper invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,459 issued on Nov. 22, 1988, to James D. Mundo, titled "Vehicle Impact Energy Absorber," describes a system using a helically threaded post extending from some fixed portion of the vehicle structure with a rotatable friction member installed thereon. When an impact occurs, the friction member is forced to rotate about the threaded post as it is driven down the post. The energy used in driving the rotation assists in dissipating the impact energy. Mundo utilizes a compression spring to restore the bumper to its original position after impact, but does not provide any additional tension springs for this function, as provided in the present invention. Moreover, Mundo does not provide any fire suppressant means with his bumper, as provided in the present safety bumper invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,915 issued on Feb. 28, 1989, to David Y. Shyi, titled "Structure Of Multi-Protection Safety Car Bumper," describes an assembly including an outer bumper with a generally U-shaped form, with an additional structural member immovably affixed thereto. The bumper and structural member are movably secured to an immovable structural member of the vehicle by a series of compression springs and deformable plastic components. Shyi also provides means for retaining the extended ends of the U-shaped bumper adjacent the sides of the car in an impact, to preclude their spreading outwardly from the impact. Shyi neither provides a fixed intermediate plate sandwiched between two movable components, tension and compression springs, nor any fire suppressant means, each of which is a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,823 issued on Jun. 5, 1990, to David Rivera, titled "Vehicle Bumper," describes a unitary bumper assembly having an integral telescoping spring assembly therein. An air bag or chamber is enclosed within the outer portion of the assembly, outwardly of the spring assembly. None of the components of the Rivera bumper assembly appear to attach to an immovably affixed component of the vehicle, as is the case with the present safety bumper invention. Moreover, the air bag of the Rivera bumper assembly does not provide any fire suppressant means upon activation, as does the fire suppressant bladder enclosed within the present bumper assembly.
Italian Patent Publication No. 500,076 published on Nov. 17, 1954, illustrates a relatively simple resilient bumper assembly, incorporating a plurality of compression springs disposed between a movable bumper shell and a fixed structure of the automobile. No additional movable plate is provided behind the fixed structure, nor is any fire suppressant means, both of which are provided in the present safety bumper invention.
Austrian Patent Publication No. 211,613 published on Oct. 25, 1960, illustrates a shock absorber operating by means of a ratchet principle. A rack and pinion gear mechanism drives a wheel when the rack or arm is pushed, which rotates a series of fingers against a ratchet tooth. No means is apparent for incorporating the device into an automobile bumper. Also, neither a telescoping tube, compression spring, tension spring, or fire suppressant means is apparent in the Austrian Patent Publication.
Italian Patent Publication No. 670,951 published on Oct. 15, 1964, illustrates a telescoping rod and concentric compression spring arrangement similar to that illustrated in the '076 Italian Patent Publication discussed above. No movable secondary plate for capturing a fixed structural member of the vehicle therebetween is disclosed, nor is any fire suppressant means apparent.
German Patent Publication No. 2,224,646 published on Mar. 15, 1973, illustrates a bumper assembly having compression springs therein. The assembly includes slotted friction plates, with the slots assisting in maintaining alignment of the bumper upon impact. No rearwardly disposed movable secondary member is apparent for sandwiching a fixed portion of the vehicle structure between the secondary member and bumper, as provided by the present bumper assembly, nor is any fire suppressant means apparent. This German Patent Publication is a result of a foreign filing based upon parent Japanese Patent Application No. 46-76,758 to Nissan Motor Co., filed in Japan on Aug. 27, 1971.
British Patent Publication No. 1,385,581 published on Feb. 26, 1975, describes the same invention as that discussed above in the '646 German Patent Publication. The '581 British Patent Publication is also a result of the 46-76,758 Japanese Patent Application noted above, and the differences noted between that device and the present invention also apply here.
Russian Patent No. 1,703,518 issued on Jan. 7, 1992, to Vereshchagin S. B. describes a vehicle fuel tank combustion prevention system, wherein a reservoir containing a fire extinguishing fluid is positioned in the trunk compartment behind a non-flammable partition and not in the bumper system as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.